


My Words, My Music, My Sin: Klaroline Playlist

by accidentalrambler



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark, F/M, Klaroline, Klaroline Valentines, Moulin Rouge AU, klaroline playlist, klarolinevalentines, or as I should rather say: dark-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalrambler/pseuds/accidentalrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about…love. She’s the kiss on his lips. She’s the music in his ears. She’s his sin. The famous courtesan draws the attention of the Original Hybrid. The curtain’s up and the dark dance begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Words, My Music, My Sin: Klaroline Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llgf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llgf/gifts).



> I really had a lot of fun coming up with an idea for this playlist - I tried to do a mix of things you like so I hope it turned out ok ;) Happy Valentines and may Klaroline come your way!

[My Words, My Music, My Sin](http://8tracks.com/klarolinevalentines/my-words-my-music-my-sin?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [KlarolineValentines](http://8tracks.com/klarolinevalentines?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

  1. Nature Boy by **David Bowie**



_There was a man. This powerful, enchanted man._

 

  1. Her by **Michal Lorenc**



_She’s on his lips, on his skin…on his mind._

 

  1. The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game by **Massive Attack**



_He’s got hundreds of years to perfect the game. But she is no prey._

 

  1. The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get by **Morrisey**



_He’s always there. He’s everywhere._

  1. Strange & Beautiful by **Aqualung**



_And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see._

  1. Sour Times by **Portishead**



_No one sees me. Not like you do._

  1. Your Heart Is As Black As Night by **Beth Hart & Joe Bonamassa**



_If I had a heart, it would beat for you._

 

  1. Such A Shame by **Anita Lipnicka & John Porter**



_Everything I had to give, I’ve already given away._

 

  1. Elégie O Doux Printemps by **Joshua Bell**



_There’s spring in her eyes but the steel covers her skin._

 

  1. All Eternal Things by **Trembling Blue Stars**



_All eternal things and you._

 

  1. Hurt by **Nine Inch Nails**



_And you could have it all…My empire of dirt._

  1. Ne Me Quitte Pas by **Jacques Brel**



_I will make mistakes. But I will make the kingdom where you will be the Queen._

 

  1. You’re The One That I Want by **Angus & Julia Stone**



_Good. You are the one that I want._

  1. Paradise Circus by **Holmes (Massive Attack cover)**



_Love is like a sin, my love._

 

  1. Wild Horses by **The Rolling Stones**



_Let’s do some living…after we die._

 

  1. Where I End And You Begin by **Radiohead**



_Until you can’t say where you end and I begin._

 

  1. Come What Way – **Moulin Rouge OST**



_I will love you until the end of time._

  1. Nature Boy by **David Bowie & Massive Attack**



_A whisper. I love you._

 


End file.
